Tinsel, Gifts and Two Foot Chains
by Ashinan
Summary: It took a multitude of things to shock Yagami Raito. L lying on his chest holding a brightly clad gift ranked quite high on that list. RaitoxL


**A/N:** Eeeh! It is a Christmas special! I actually wrote a one-shot for Death Note. It's an amazing feat, I tell you. This took me twenty minutes, and started while I was wandering around the house looking for my cat. Kai is an elusive little critter, and he somehow managed to turn on the television. Of course, mother had put the TV to Christmas music the night before, so various versions of **Silent Night** blared in my ear as I followed my _evil_ little kitten. Though, I am thankful towards him now, seeing as I managed to write something with no plot _whatsoever_ and is completely based on Christmas. Anywho, **Enjoy**!!

**

* * *

**

**Tinsel, Gifts and Two Foot Chains**

It took a multitude of things to shock Yagami Raito. Usually he was stoic, never showing emotion, never allowing his mind to process such things as 'feelings'. So, when he was abruptly awoken by something heavy landing on his chest, it was safe to say he was taken by surprise. His eyes flew open and he stared into a mass of onyx hair and obsidian eyes. His surprise morphed to shock when the eyes were suddenly replaced by a brightly coloured box, complete with bow and sparkling decor.

"Ryuuzaki?"

It didn't really surprise him that L woke him up at some ungodly hour, but the fact that the former detective was holding a beautifully wrapped gift in his pale grasp was, in itself, shocking. He glanced at it before pinning the insomniac with a look that clearly stated he tell Raito what the hell was going on.

"Raito-kun, I told you. My name is _L_ not Ryuuzaki," whispered L, giving the other a soft smile, "And it's Christmas."

Raito raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at the digital clock alongside their bed. It blinked a glowing three a.m at him and he groaned, flopping back down. L watched him inquisitively, the brightly clad gift still resting inches from Raito's chest. The brunette cracked open an eye and allowed a smile to touch his lips.

"I still prefer Ryuuzaki, L. It just sounds more like a name and not some random letter of the alphabet," Raito pushed himself up, touching the ribbon that decorated the top of the present. L frowned at him and looked down at the box, his lips pursed in thought.

Finally, L moved forward and pecked Raito quickly on the lips, depositing the present in his lap before he scampered off the bed, "Merry Christmas, Raito-kun." And then the insomniac was gone, leaving a perplexed youth behind.

Raito brought the box up to eye level and cocked his head to the side, studying the exterior. It was hard to say whether or not there was actually something inside. When he shook it, there was no sound; no dull thunk of something solid hitting the sides, no sharp ping as a breakable object was thrust unmercifully against the cardboard edges. This was just odd.

Raito put the box down in his lap and placed his chin in his palm. L never spoke of Christmas, though this was his first time spending the holiday with the insomniac. Ever since banishing Kira from his mind and finishing off the entire megalomaniac phase, he had been more at peace. Granted, he had never been caught as Kira, and that was the only secret he kept from L. But the only holiday L had shown a real liking towards was Hallowe'en. Raito had never been more scared of his lover than that day.

Frowning, he ran a hand up the side of his face, before burrowing it in his chestnut hair. L rarely showed affection; it was damn hard to get the detective to react to anything Raito said anymore. However, he knew the best way to bring out L's emotions. A simple kiss was all it took and suddenly his insomniac was rubbing against him like a cat.

Pushing the box off his lap, he leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged under it until his fingers lit upon the object of his exploration. Pulling it out, he studied the box, which was less brightly wrapped as L's, but no less beautiful. Raito prided himself on perfection, and when he lay his present in juxtaposition with L's, he noted the complete lack of Christmas cheer his gift seemed to exude. Poking at the wrapping paper, he decided suddenly that he needed to rewrap the item.

Fifteen minutes later had Raito wandering out into the living room, eyes scanning the interior for his L. He found the raven haired youth sitting on the couch, fingers playing with another present, eyes closed in concentration. Raito walked up behind him and leant down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and smiling when the detective jerked in surprise. He then walked around the couch and sat down, both his and L's gifts in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, L," he grinned, handing the newly wrapped present to the other. L took it daintily, holding it as he usually did, two fingers pinching the edges tight enough that the gift didn't fall. L glanced up with bright grey eyes, a smile lighting his features.

"Thank you, Raito-kun!" he exclaimed before carefully plucking away the wrapping paper, delicate hands starkly pale against the gold and blue wrapping paper. Raito watched with a lazy grin, eyes half lidded as L finally managed to get the wrapping paper off without breaking the paper itself. He tied the ribbon around his wrist and his fingers delved into the box, Styrofoam peanuts flying everywhere in his desperate search. Finally, he pulled forth two objects, each held tightly in his palm, unlike how he usually held items. One was another, slightly smaller box, and the other was a card.

Raito placed his chin in his palm, other hand playing absently with the ribbon atop his own present, "It's a gift certificate. Actually, it's a card that states you get free sweets for a year, until next Christmas." Raito laughed at L's childish expression. "Yes, I'm serious. Go ahead, open it."

L bit his tongue as he pried open the little covering. Inside was a bright pink and yellow card, dictating that L, indeed, had a year's supply worth of candy. The glee cloaking L's face made Raito lean forward and place a soft kiss on L's cheek. The insomniac tilted his head to the side and captured his lips instead, pulling him forward so Raito was lying atop the other.

Raito grinned and ran one hand through the silky locks of ebony hair before tapping L's nose with his lips, "You haven't opened the other box."

L frowned and distractedly placed another kiss on his lover's lips before pushing him off and diving for the other box. Raito stood and wandered over to the tree L had picked out and decorated himself. He flicked the switch and watched the lights flare up in a dazzling display of rainbow colours. Tinsel hung delicately from the branches; the star atop the tree shone with a gorgeous pale light. Raito scrutinized one of the few lights that seemed to be flickering before reaching out and adjusting it. The light shone steadily and he nodded to himself before turning.

L was staring into the box, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Raito meandered over, hands clasped at his sides, worry etched onto his features. Maybe L wouldn't like his gift; it had cost him both heaven and Earth just to obtain it. He carefully sat down beside the detective and watched for any signs of agitation. He had become very adept at L watching, what with how long they had stayed chained together.

But L's face was a complete mask, every emotion articulately hidden within his eyes. He glanced over at Raito and suddenly the former megalomaniac was tackled to the ground, hands fisted in his shirt, lips finding his in a hungry display of desire. He blinked in surprise before kissing back, eyes riveted on the box cradled delicately in L's hand. The light caught the silver and glittered brightly, the ringed eyes staring at him as he allowed one of his hands to slid behind L's back.

They pulled apart long enough for L to shift so his back was pressed against Raito's chest. The former detective wrapped his pale fingers around the silver, drawing it out of the box and allowing it to coil in his lap. A smile lit his features and he wound one hand through Raito's before bringing it to his lips.

"Raito-kun...how?"

Raito adjusted himself so he was leaning back against the couch, one arm slung around L's waist, the other tangled in L's fingers. "Took every bloody charm I had in order to get it. They weren't big on the whole 'give up a piece of L, the world famous detective.'"

"One of three," corrected L, staring down at the silver.

"All three, you mean," Raito smiled and disentangled their hands. He picked up the gift and situated it near his wrist. L watched, a fascinated gleam in his eyes.

"I still cannot believe they kept the chain."

Raito clicked the metallic cuff about his wrist before picking up the other side and attaching it to his other half. L ran his fingers over the cool metal, eyes alit with a multitude of memories. Raito leaned back and grabbed his own gift. L continued to play with the chain, hands dancing over the glittering silver. Raito carefully ripped open the paper and opened the box. Inside was a laptop, surrounded by a red and silver scarf. The computer was a warn piece of machinery. L glanced back.

"It was one of the newest versions that came out this year. You told me that you needed another one," stated L, watching him.

"It looks somewhat worn?" Raito stated as a question. L frowned.

"Well, I used it to make sure the make was all right. Readjustments were made, and now it works much better than before."

Raito mused over this when the chain was suddenly jerked and he fell forward. L had turned, and was now smiling up at him. He caught his lips in a kiss, fisting the chain tightly so Raito had to move his hand farther up in order to relieve the pressure. They continued like this, both fighting for dominance over the kiss, L pulling tightly on the chain with Raito constantly trying to gain the upper hand.

Finally, they broke apart and Raito smiled down, tapping L's nose with his unchained hand. "Remember when we fought with this on?"

L mused silently beneath him, one hand tangled in his hair, "Of course. It was quite idiotic on my part. Punching you caused me to follow. Though now..." L grinned, "It is quite amusing that the chain was kept. I believe I told them to be rid of the thing."

"I'm glad you didn't," whispered Raito before leaning down again.

L dodged his lips and stared up at the Christmas tree. A daring smile spread across his lips, "Careful, Raito-kun. Santa Claus might be watching."

Raito laughed and sat up, sitting comfortably on L's thighs. Glancing over to the window, he noted that it was still quite dark. Looking back at his lover, he leaned forward, trapping L between his arms.

"How long do you think it'll take Old Saint Nick to get to our home?" he inquired, brushing his lips over L's throat.

The detective closed his eyes, "Long enough for you to find the bedroom and put this chain to good use."

Raito laughed and hauled L up, both heading to the room.

The sun rose on Christmas day none the wiser, and the silver chain that connected the two through thick and thin shone with a hidden light. As one of the two awoke, he realized with a sharp pain and a soft groan, just exactly _why_ he had despised the chain so very much.

Yagami Raito spent the first half hour on Christmas day wrestling with the chain that had wrapped itself tightly about the headboard.

* * *

**A/N**: Like I said, no plot _whatsoever_ aside from being Christmassy. I hope you all enjoyed it! I are still working on _Abyssal Heart_, so don't get down because I haven't posted another chapter. It is coming! For now, I shalt enjoy Christmas and the multitude of homework my teachers gave me. Blergh. 

**Merry Christmas to all and REVIEW!!**


End file.
